


Pink and Brown (HaruMatsu one shots)

by lernjergi_katycat



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Gay, HaruMatsu, I'm just writing random tags at this point, Lesbians, girls, lesbihonest, one shots, people should write more of them, there's hardly any harumatsu fics so yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lernjergi_katycat/pseuds/lernjergi_katycat
Summary: A collection of one shots about Harumi and Matsuri from Citrus. If for whatever reason I decide to post a two shot, then it'll be written in that chapter's title.
Relationships: Mizusawa Matsuri/Taniguchi Harumi, minor Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 170





	1. Mathonometry

One could argue that sight was the most important sense. Being able to see was what made things like art and 3-D movies so popular, after all. At least, that was what Matsuri believed. 

Everything she enjoyed were things usually only people with vision could appreciate: video games, posters, porn, you name it. 

Yes, vision meant everything to Matsuri. But right now, she was not enjoying the view.

"Jesus fuck, Harumi! Are you quite done yet?!?"

The pink-haired girl received a raised finger that signaled "hold on" as a response.

"No, I will not hold on any longer! You've been doing homework for 3 hours now! I'm bored!"

Her girlfriend huffed and looked up . Harumi's brown bangs covered her eyebrows but if Matsuri had to guess, her brows were furrowed and matched her frown. 

"Maybe if you had shut the hell up and stopped interrupting me, then I would've been done by now."

Matsuri groaned and sank further into Harumi's mattress. She had come over earlier hoping to see those 34 E's, but instead, all she's seen is the back of Harumi's head while she did homework at her desk. 

"Baaaaabe! Please stop doing boring geometry-"

"Trigonometry," Harumi corrected. 

"Whatever, I don't care. Just pleeease come over here and gimme some kisses," the younger girl whined. 

Harumi didn't respond and continued doing her math problems. 

Matsuri didn't say anything again for a moment, then decided she's had enough. 

"Okay, that's it," the pink-haired girl snapped as she sprang off the bed and walked over to Harumi. 

Matsuri pulled Harumi's chair back and swung her leg over the brunette's lap, successfully straddling her.

"Matsuri, what the fuck are-"

"Shut up," Matsuri interrupted before capturing her girlfriend's lips in a heated kiss.

Harumi was surprised, but not displeased, so she closed her eyes and kissed the shorter girl back. She wrapped her arms around Matsuri's waist as the younger one tangled her fingers in Harumi's hair.

Matsuri sucked on the brunette's bottom lip, then released it with a 'pop'. 

"There. Now isn't this more fun than your "mathonometry" or whatever?"

Harumi threw her head back and laughed. As usual, Matsuri had ended up getting her way. What's new?

"Yes, Matsuri," Harumi said with a shy grin, "this is more fun than my mathonometry."


	2. Three Second Rule

'Ah, it's good to be on vacation,' Mitsuko thought to herself while putting some sliced cheese on a plate with crackers. 

'No business trips, no rude clients, just relaxation.'

And although she'd never admit it, she was also happy to spend time with her grandmother and her sister. As surprising as it may seem, Mitsuko was a sucker for her family, and she loved visiting them. 

In fact, Mitsuko was actually preparing a plate of snacks for her younger sister. She had rushed home earlier with that pink trouble-maker, so she was probably hungry by now. 

Mitsuko picked up the plate and made her way to her sister's room. She knocked twice and called out, "Hey Harumi, I'm coming in now, alright?"

She paused and waited three seconds. Grandmother had taught her at an early age that it was polite to wait three seconds after knocking before barging in, and that lesson stuck with her ever since. 

Mitsuko turned the doorknob and walked into the room.

"Hey, I brought some snacks- Oh, for crying out loud!"

Harumi was laying on her bed with Matsuri on top of her, and they were currently a bit tongue-tied. 

Matsuri broke the kiss and looked over. "Ah, Mitsuko! Thanks dude, you can leave the snacks over there."

Mitsuko almost told the pink-haired girl to fuck off, but she saw Harumi's begging eyes practically say "please don't". So she set the plate down on her sister's desk and walked back towards the doorway.

"I, uh, think I'll go get some eyedrops," Mitsuko blurted to no one in particular before heading out.

"Mhm, you do that," Matsuri mumbled as she reconnected her lips to Harumi's.

From that day on, Mitsuko changed her three-second rule to a ten-second rule.


	3. Quick Shots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of quick conversations compiled into a single chapter

"Matsuri, put my soda down."

"I just wanna try it!"

"Soda. Down."

"Okay, okay…"

"GODDAMNIT, PUT IT DOWN!"

\---

"Yuzu, you gotta get a girl that does both."

"I- what?"

"When I say that, I don't just mean someone who tops and bottoms. I mean someone who pulls off both leather and lace, like Harumi."

"…right. Okay. I'll just go tell that to Mei, because that will only end well for me. Yep, sounds like a plan."

"Mhm, yes."

"Just roll the dice, Matsuri. I don't know how you make Yahtzee so painful, but you do."

\---

"Harumin, stop snoring."

"I'm not snoring, babe."

"Yes you are! And I have a test tomorrow morning, so cut it out!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll bite you."

"Do it. Right now."

"…"

"That's what I thought. Now, hush up and lemme sleep."

\---

"What if I dyed my hair pink?"

"Harumi… no. What works for me will not work for everyone."

"Rude."

"Hey, you're the only person I know who can pull off bangs like those!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN???"

"Uh… I love you?"

"Get out."

"We're at my house…"

"I said get out."

\---

"How do you and your sister have such big tits?"

"…we are not having this discussion in the middle of sex, Matsuri."


	4. Harumin and Yuzu's secret

She couldn't believe it. She knew Harumin had been spending a lot of time at Yuzu's lately but-

Well _fuck_ , she never expected this. 

With shaky legs, Matsuri walked over to where Yuzu and Harumin sat. 

"Baby, I swear, this wasn't the reason I came over here-"

"Oh, cut the crap," Matsuri spat at the brunette. 

Yuzu looked awkwardly between the two and stood up to excuse herself. 

"Yeah, I think it would be better if I went over there..." the blonde trailed off before quickly shuffling to the kitchen. 

Matsuri and Harumin watched her go, then turned back to each other. 

"Matsuri, I promise I didn't mean-"

The pink-haired girl held up a hand and successfully silenced her girlfriend. 

"Harumin, just stop. Now that I'm over here, I don't know how I didn't realize what was going on sooner."

The brunette gulped at the other girl's words. 

Yeah, she was dishonest, but she _had_ to be! 

"Practicing MarioKart over here at Yuzu's," Matsuri began as she shook her head, "Well, it should've been obvious ever since you started beating me in some of our races!"

Harumin laughed at that, and pulled Matsuri to sit down next to her. 

"Sorry babe, but you know I don't like losing," the brunette said as she set up another race. 

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let you off the hook, Harumin!" the pink-haired girl said with a grin. "What's next? Have you also been practicing Wii Bowling with Yuzu too?"

"Uh..." Harumin stuttered. 

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Dammit Harumin, now you'll actually be competition!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proofread, so I'm sorry if there's a mistake somewhere


	5. Quick Shots 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More convos, yee yee

“DEAREST HARUMIN!”

”Matsuri, please stop! The whole school is looking at us...”

”Would you care to join me for some fancy dinner thingie that Mei is making Yuzu go to?”

”Yes, just get off of the table!”

\- - -

“You know, I was surprised when I discovered how much of a cuddle bug you are.”

”I’m 5’2” and have pink hair. That sounds like a brat that likes to cuddle.”

”Okay, you’re right.”

”As per usual.”

”Matsuri, I swear will get up and cuddle the trash can if you don’t stop being annoying.”

”No you won’t.”

”Why won’t I?”

”Because you loooove me!”

”...you’re such a dork.”

”A dork you loooove!”

”Unfortunately.”

”Hey!”

\- - -

“Hey Matsuri?”

”What’s up, Yuzu?”

”That’s my foot. Not Harumin’s. Please stop playing footsie with me.”

”Oop, sorry.”

\- - -

“Matsuriiiii!”

”Whaaaat?”

”I love you.”

\- - - 

“Harumin, you want pizza for dinner?”

”Nah, I’m in a taco mood.”

”Okay, so a large pepperoni pizza...”

”That’s not even close to what I said.”

\- - -

“Jeez, it’s hot in here.”

”It’s gettin’ hot in here! So take off all yo clothes!”

”I’m serious, Matsuri!”

”So was I, babe.”

\- - -

“Remember that time Mei kissed me?”

”You told me about it, yes.”

”What the hell even was that?”

”I haven’t the foggiest idea.”

”You’re a better kisser, by the way.”

”Thank you. Also, I see what you’re doing.”

”I’m not doing anything.”

”Yes you are! You’re stalling because you landed on my hotel and don’t have enough money to pay me!”

”...Monopoly is stupid.”

\- - - 

“What if I had a dick?”

”I’m gonna stop you there, Harumin.”

\- - - 

“Taniguchi-san?”

”Oh, hey Mei!”

”What is Mizusawa doing?”

”I think she was trying to ask that girl to join the debate team... now she’s just screaming at her.”

”Huh. Okay, carry on.”

\- - - 

“I never understood the blonde appeal.”

”Babe, you had a crush on Yuzu at one point.”

”Yeah, but it was less of a crush and more of me feeling like Mei was gonna steal her away!”

”Still a crush.”

”Ugh, I was trying to make this a sweet conversation where I ended up calling you cute and shit.”

”Aw, you can still call me cute.”

“No, I don’t think I will. You ruined the moment.” 

“Baaaaaabe.”

”No! You ruined the moment!”

\- - -

“You think Yuzu and Mei’s sex life is anywhere near as good as ours?”

”I don’t know... Mei always acts like she’s got a stick up her ass. Maybe that’s fun for them?... I don’t know.”

”I kind of wanna ask now.”

”I dare you to ask Mei.”

”I don’t know... she might kiss me again or something.”

”...yes, that is totally what she would do. One hundred percent. Mhm, yep.”

”I mean, I’m pretty irresistible...”

”Oh, shut up.”

\- - -

“Harumi?”

”Yes?”

”I love you.”


	6. Nothing Made More Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harumi’s POV where she reflects on her relationship with Matsuri
> 
> Basically, she’s a sweetheart when she’s not being stand-offish and shit
> 
> (Sabu, if you ever see this, then this is my not-so-subtle way of saying I wanna see more of Harumi’s genuine personality. Homegirl is a qween and deserves better than just being the closed-off best friend character. It’s already been shown that she has layerssss, and I wanna see more of her layerssss!!!)

It was just past 2 am when Harumi woke up. She rubbed her eyes and hoped it was at least 6:30, then let her head fall back onto the pillow after reading the time on her phone.

The pink-haired girl laying on top of her stirred and nuzzled closer. Harumi smiled in the darkness and began running her fingers through the other girl’s short hair.

Two years ago, if you had told Harumi that one day she’d be dating the girl she had dubbed “the pink devil”, she would’ve doubled over in laughter.

Nowadays? It made perfect sense. Of course she was dating the most feisty short stack in town. Who the hell else was she supposed to date? Nene? Hell to the no. That girl was too caught up in her HaruYuzu shipping.

Besides, Harumi needed someone like Matsuri. Before the mischief maker came into her life, all Harumi had to her name were her grandmother and sister, and the highest score in Miss Pac-Man at the mall (which Matsuri had quickly beaten after discovering Harumi’s name at the top of the scoreboard).

Matsuri was the Szechuan sauce to Harumi’s McNuggets. Sure, both were good on their own, but the combination was the real deal.

Matsuri helped Harumi come out of her shell (a phrase Mei says doesn’t make sense, because turtles can’t actually leave their shells, but whatever). She inspired Harumi to start going after what (and who) she wanted, and gave her the confidence to share her thoughts.   
  
Harumi keeps Matsuri grounded. If it weren’t for Harumi’s gentle approach and patience (believe it or not, but Harumi really could put up with a lot when it came to Matsuri’s antics) towards the younger girl, then she probably would be in jail by now.

Harumi gave one last scratch to Matsuri’s scalp and trailed her fingers down to the other girl’s cheekbone.

Some people might not understand, but to Harumi, nothing made more sense than her and Matsuri being together.   
  


Harumi’s smile couldn’t have been wider as she fell back asleep to that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t proofread lol


	7. Quick Shots 3!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me I’m not the only one who cares about Harumi and Matsuri far more than Yuzu and Mei.
> 
> Yuzu and Mei are alright, but I find them a bit boring.
> 
> To those who I’ve caused to faint from disbelief, I am sorry. Here’s a cookie and orange juice to help with your blood sugar.

**Harumi:** Have you ever just...?

 **Matsuri:** Uh, yeah. Sure?

 **Harumi:** Yeah, yeah.

 **Matsuri** **:** Everyday, yes.

 **Mei:** I don’t know what is happening right now.

 **Harumi:** Neither do I.

 **Matsuri:** I’m just going with the flow.

\- - -

 **Yuzu:** Hey, Mei and I came by last night but we heard you and Matsuri fighting. Is everything alright?

 **Harumi:** *flashbacks of Matsuri not only crushing her in MarioKart but also eating the last of the ice cream intensifies*

 **Harumi:** I no longer like Italian plumbers or their weird animal friends.

 **Yuzu:** ???

\- - -

 **Matsuri:** One hasn’t felt true happiness until they’ve seen Harumi naked.

 **Harumi:** *facepalms*

 **Mitsuko:** *glares* 

**Matsuri:** ...and that’s why I’m never happy! 

**Harumi, hissing through her teeth:** Nice save, babe.

\- - -

 **Yuzu:** Do you guys ever take somebody else’s phone and change your name in their contacts to something else?

 **Harumi:** Yes, of course.

 **Yuzu:** What did you change it to?

 **Harumi:** I changed my name to ‘God’ in Matsuri’s phone.

 **Yuzu:** Why?

 **Harumi:** Well, she seems to scream that a lot when I-

 **Matsuri, blushing:** OKAY, THAT’S ENOUGH OF THIS CONVERSATION!

\- - -

 **Himeko:** Matsuri is such a whiny little bitch.

 **Harumi:** Yeah, but she’s my whiny little bitch, so watch your fucking mouth.

\- - -

 **Matsuri:** If we were characters from a show, who would we be and why?

 **Harumi:** Obviously you’d be Azula and I’d be Ty Lee from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.

 **Matsuri:** I’d say that’s pretty accurate.

 **Harumi:** Yep. I’m the cute girl everyone loves and you’re the mean girl who only I love.

 **Matsuri:** ...I don’t know if I should be flattered or offended.

\- - -

 **Nene:** Hey, you guys are out of milk.

 **Matsuri:** No we’re not.

 **Harumi:** Matsuri, I swear to God if you grab my-

 **Matsuri:** *grabs Harumi’s boob*

\- - -

 **Yuzu:** Wait, so who tops and who bottoms?

 **Harumi:** It’s complicated.

\- - -

 **Mei:** Pay attention. Remember, I don’t have to tutor you.

 **Matsuri, looking at her phone under the table:** I’m paying attention.

 **Mei:** You look far too excited to actually be doing homework.

 **Matsuri, sexting Harumi:** No, I just really love geometry. Especially the round shapes.

\- - -

 **Mitsuko:** I’ve must say, one of the downsides to your relationship is how much trouble you get in now. You were more well-behaved before you started dating Matsuri.

 **Harumi:** Yeah, but I felt like my life had the same boring rhythm and I couldn’t do anything about it. Going out with Matsuri was when I came alive.


	8. The One Where Harumi Reveals Harumatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Harumatsu is discovered.
> 
> Alsoooo, I asked for a Harumi-centered chapter and got not one, not two, but three. THREE!!! And the last one... Guys, I- I'm still at a loss for words. If you haven't read the chapter from November, then you've got to read it asap because my Harumatsu heart is still so happy. The next chapter comes out in 3 days (probably gonna be 5 before it's translated), and I'm super excited.
> 
> This isn't even a chapter summary anymore, oopsies.

"Harumi, I thought you said you'd save me the last eggroll!" Yuzu called from the kitchen.

"I did, Yuzucchi!" Harumi yelled back, "But the little brat got hungry and ate it! I told her it was for you."

Matsuri looked up from her deck of cards and made a confused face. "Now does that really sound like something I'd do?"

"Oh, quit playing dumb," Harumi scoffed, "You know damn well that not only does it sound like something you'd do, but you actually did it!"

"Way to blow my cover, Harumi. I told ya to just blame your sister, but nooooo. I should've known better than to have you keep a secret," Matsuri muttered.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harumi snapped, slapping her deck of cards onto the coffee table the girls had been sitting around. Mei shifted uncomfortably in her spot.

"It means you are the absolute worssssttt at keeping secrets!"

"That is so not true," Harumi huffed.

"Oh? Yuzu-chan, would you say your best friend Harumi is a particularly good secret-keeper?" Matsuri asked as Yuzu sat down next to Mei.

"Well..." Yuzu pondered while picking up her cards, "I suppose she's not the worst..."

"Not the worst?!?" Harumi asked incredulously. "Yuzucchi, I've covered for you so many times! Just last week I told Mei you were busy studying when in reality, you were just trying all the new froyo flavors at the mall with Nene!"

"Wait, what?" Mei asked while looking up. Yuzu facepalmed. Matsuri snorted.

"Case in point, babe," Matsuri chuckled while sipping her water. "You know I love you, but you've never enjoyed lying and sneaking around. Hell, that's the reason we even had to tell everyone we were dating!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Harumi jumped up, "You were 100% the reason we had to come clean, and that's a fact!"

"Nuh uh! Mei, you were the one who discovered us. How do you remember it going down?" Matsuri asked.

Mei neatly shuffled her cards and set them facedown on the table. "Well..."

\---

_"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Matsuri yelped as Harumi dragged her by the ear into the school bathroom._

_"I can't believe you!" Harumi snapped as she threw Matsuri into an open stall, "You are a complete pervert, and you're lucky I haven't left your ass!" She locked the door and turned back to the younger girl._

_"Oh hey, babe. How's your Monday going so far?" Matsuri played innocent._

_"I am not in the mood for this," Harumi huffed, "Where the hell is all of my underwear?"_

_"Hm..." Matsuri pretended to ponder, "Where's the last place you saw your underwear?"_

_"At my house. Last night. In the dryer. Ready for me to wear. Yet when I went to grab some after my shower, I discovered the dryer to be empty. Mitsuko doesn't even touch my underwear but I still asked just in case if she had seen any of it, and she said she hasn't. And my grandmother most_ certainly _doesn't touch my underwear. So, who does that leave? It leaves the person who just so happened to have been at my house and left right before I got in the shower," Harumi said through clenched teeth._

_Matsuri's smile grew. "Are you telling me you're not wearing a bra or panties under your uniform right now? Tsk-tsk, Harumi. That is wildly inappropriate, and I can't believe you thought that was an acceptable state to come to school in."_

_Harumi nearly saw red as she pinned Matsuri to the stall wall. "You are a complete little shit, you know that?"_

_"Yes, but I'm_ your _little shit, remember?" Matsuri grinned cutely at the taller girl, "And your little shit is about to make this situation much more interesting."_

_"Matsuri..." Harumi started while the shorter girl draped her arms over the taller girl's shoulders, "I just want my damn underwear back. I'm not interested in making out in this stall."_

_"Hm..." Matsuri hummed while letting her lips hover near Harumi's, "Can't both be arranged? I mean, we're already here..."_

_"Matsuriii," Harumi whined as Matsuri moved to suck on her neck, "Dammit, quit doing that in such an obvious place. I don't think you realize how hard it is to cover those up."_

_"What if I don't want you to cover them up?" Matsuri replied cheekily while moving to another spot on Harumi's neck._

_"Well, it's kinda hard to explain hickeys while continuing to pretend I'm not dating anyone, don'tcha think?" Harumi hissed. "Jesus, please stop."_

_"The name's Matsuri, but I'll accept 'Jesus' too," Matsuri said while looking up, "But yeah, I get what you mean. Not ready to be the center of attention by letting everyone know about us. I get it."_

_"I promise it's not because I'm embarrassed by you," Harumi began then stopped. "Well, maybe sometimes. But honestly, I do want to hold your hand in public and kiss you whenever and let you brag to all your little classmates that 'you've got the hottest girlfriend around and they better grovel at your feet'. I just need some time, though."_

_"Harumi, I get it. It goes without saying that I do whatever I like whenever I want to regardless of other people's opinions, but I understand how it's more difficult for you to be like that. Hell, that quality was one of the first things that interested me about you. Don't worry about it," Matsuri said softly._

_"Thank you, I- thank you," Harumi cut herself off._

_"Anytime. Now, hush up and lemme get my mack on," Matsuri said while ascending on her toes once again. This time, she aimed for Harumi's lips and took the bottom one between her own, sucking on it softly. She buried her hands into the brunette's hair and sighed contently._

_"I want my underwear back after school, ya hear?" Harumi pulled away to say, ignoring Matsuri's small groan at being interrupted, "I really can't be walking around without a bra and panties, and you know that."_

_"You're right, I do know that. It's why I took it all in the first place," Matsuri smirked before connecting their lips again._

_Thinking_ 'eh, whatever' _, Harumi allowed herself to indulge in the moment. Sure, she should probably be worried about the time and head to her first class before she gets in trouble, but she couldn't find it in her to care. After denying what she had wanted for so long, it was nice to finally just coexist without others around. No sisters, no grandmothers, no Yuzu, just her and Matsuri alone at las-_

_"MIZUSAWA, I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" a voice screeched into the bathroom. The door shut and footsteps followed. "Cutting classes again, eh? Not this time! Both the president and I are here, so there's no getting around playing hooky today!"_

_'Shit', Harumi thought. 'They've already taken attendance and see Matsuri was marked as absent. I must've also been marked as absent, then.' Harumi met Matsuri's eyes and saw that the other girl appeared to have made the same realization._

_"Himeko, there really is no need to yell. We see the door's shut, so we know she's in here and she knows we're in here," came a calmer and somewhat tired voice._

_"Shit, she really wasn't kidding about Mei being here too," Matsuri said to Harumi, dropping her arms. "Alright, ya got me. I'll be right out."_

_"Who were you talking to in there?" Himeko screeched again. Mei winced and moved her hair to cover her ears in hopes that it'd drown out some of the noise._

_"Uh..." Matsuri stuttered, realizing her mistake. 'What do I say?' she mouthed at Harumi. Harumi stared back in shock. 'C'mon, help me out here,' Matsuri mouthed. Harumi remained motionless._

_"Mizusawa, come out at once!" Himeko said while smacking the stall door. Mei quietly sighed. Sadly, the hair hadn't muffled any of the sound._

_"I'm already open about being gay, but whatever!" Matsuri snapped before slamming the door open out of frustration. "What the hell even is your problem? I swear, you're psychotic or some shit! Always running around after me and Yuzu like a fucking bloodhound! Normal people don't run into bathrooms whilst screaming like one of those Howlers from 'Harry Potter'!"_

_"I DON'T NEED TO TAKE SASS FROM- Taniguchi, what are you doing in there?" Himeko said, noticing the other stall's occupant. "Are you alright? You look rather pale. Should we take you to a nurse?"_

_Being the center of attention had never really suited Harumi. Sure, she liked glamming up before going out in public because it was flattering to receive looks and sometimes even compliments, but that was the extent of the attention she was comfortable receiving from large groups of people. But when she's with friends or other groups? She prefers to give others the spotlight. So being put on the spot in the bathroom by two student council members (and one of them is the president, too) while her currently unhelpful girlfriend gets them into deeper trouble than just being late for their first classes was rather unappealing._

_"Tanigu- er, I mean, Harumi? Do you need help?" Mei tried._

_The pressure was too much to handle._

_"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T MAKE OUT IN THE BATHROOM!" Harumi exploded._

_"What?!?" Mei and Himeko said simultaneously._

_"She's kidding!" Matsuri tried to cover upon seeing Harumi's 'wtf did I just do?" facial expression. "We were just talking about something I need to return to her, right?" she nudged the taller girl._

_"Uh, er,_ yes _. And we're not even pretending about that! I really did bring her in here to scold her for taking my stuff, but I guess I got caught up in my anger, ha ha ha! Silly me, losing track of time! Well, thanks for the concern! You found us! Yayyyy!" Harumi tried to leave the stall but Mei and Himeko didn't move away from the doorway._

_"Harumi?" Mei asked simply._

_"Ughhh, so much for being a 'stealth guru'. I'm not very good at this stealth stuff, but I'm sure that's been made clear at this point." Harumi said, hanging her head in embarrassment._

_"Whoa, slow down. What is going on here?" Himeko said while scrunching her eyes in confusion. "Just start from the beginning."_

_"I'm dating Matsuri," Harumi said._

_"I don't think she meant_ that _beginning, babe," Matsuri said rubbing the space between her eyes, "Look Himeko, she brought me in here to chat. We lost track of time. Oops; we feel so ashamed. Can you just give us detention already and let us leave?"_

_"Wait, so you guys weren't making out?" Himeko asked, brows hilariously making her look baffled._

_"No, we were," Harumi said. She suddenly stopped and realized that the secret she had been keeping for the past two months was no longer much of a secret. "But it's because she stole my underwear!"_

_"Harumi, are you on some special medication I don't know of? Hm? You wanna just disclose your social security number too?" Matsuri said in surprise._

_"...what do we even give them detention for, Mei-Mei?" Himeko said to the president._

_"Harumi, Matsuri, you guys will clean this bathroom after school today. Please head to your classes so that Himeko and I can return to the student council room." Mei said while not attempting to hide the exhausted tone of her voice._

_The two student council members left before either of the other girls could even respond. Harumi began walking out of the bathroom with Matsuri hot on her heels._

_"So wait, are we still keeping us a secret, or?..." Matsuri asked the older girl._

_"Vice-prez knows, so that means nearly everyone will know by lunch. We don't have to hide anymore," Harumi said while looking at her feet._

_"Hey," Matsuri spoke while gently grabbing Harumi's arm, halting the older girl's walking. "Are you upset?"_

_"Honestly?" Harumi began while running her other hand through her hair, "Yeah, I'm a little upset with myself. I wanted to wait until I was really comfortable with everyone knowing, but you know what? I don't think I'll ever be 100% comfortable with every single person knowing. A lot of people won't get it. They'll spit their judgement like it's something to behold when it's really nothing more than just a bunch of insults. We'll get called names, and I'm sure some of them will hurt. There will be people who want nothing to do with us simply because of our relationship. But despite how uncomfortable that stuff will be, I'd rather choose happiness by living honestly. I'm sick of hiding you not just because I'm tired of living a lie, but also because it's not fair to you. Thank you for being so patient."_

_"Aw, shucks," Matsuri said while wiping at the few tears that escaped her eyes, "There you go making me all emotional and shit. But really, thank_ you _for being so good to me. You don't have to be sorry about not showing us off right away. At least now, I'm really confident in us. There's always the chance that once people start dating and they immediately tell everyone, they break up and then have to be like 'never mind' to everyone they just told. But after dating for two months, I know we'll be able to have everyone know without it causing unnecessary pressure. Besides," Matsuri said, running her finger up and down Harumi's arm, "you were right earlier when you said I want to be able to tell everyone how hot my girlfriend is."_

_"I know," Harumi laughed, "You say it often. See you at lunch?"_

_"Yep, and then detention. I'm looking forward to the little show I'll be getting when I watch you clean," Matsuri smirked._

_"Oh no, you'll be cleaning too. You're out of your damn mind if you think I'm giving you a show after stealing my underwear and getting us detention in the first place," Harumi retorted._

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_\---_

"Okay, fine," Harumi huffed while the other girls laughed, "Maybe I'm not the best at keeping secrets."

"You think?" Yuzu said.

"But hey, without that slip-up in the bathroom, who knows how long it would've been before we told everyone about us? So maybe your poor secret-keeping skills aren't entirely terrible after all!" Matsuri joked while waving her cards in Harumi's face.

"It certainly saved me having to go individually tell everyone I'm gay, unlike some people in this room..." Harumi said in Yuzu's direction.

"Hey, hey, HEY, that was an emotional rollercoaster for me!" Yuzu exclaimed. "All she left was a letter!"

"Yuzu. Let's not get into that right now. _Please_ ," Mei said with her head in her hands.

The other three laughed while tossing their cards at the raven-haired girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter, oops. I honestly didn't plan for that. I started writing and then couldn't stop for a while.
> 
> And sorry for such a long hiatus! I was unmotivated and got this idea on October 13, but then my ex contacted me that day, and then I forgot about the chapter, and then I talked to her for over a month and a half, and now we're not talking anymore, and uh- I'm sure you guys don't care, lolol.
> 
> But yeah, hopefully the next update is much sooner! Fingers crossed the next Citrus+ chapter continues the current Harumatsu arc and inspires me. Thanks for being patient!


End file.
